


The Pizza Ficlet

by rosesandcinnamon



Series: SNK Modern AU [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ADORABLE LESBIANS, F/F, Multi, christa renz all the way, fuck the krista lenz spelling, implied Bertholdt/Reiner, stupid fluff, stupid titles yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christa gets a pizza, forgetting Ymir can't come over. She proceeds to eat it all herself, with Ymir's increasing concern.<br/>Modern AU, mainly a texting format.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pizza Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> I have so goddamn many headcanons for this AU, don't even talk to me.  
> The ones applying here:  
> Ymir lives with her aunt, but spends Friday nights with her dad  
> Christa's mom is on business trips all the time  
> The main characters all live on the same street (the main trainees of the 104th, along with Erwin, Levi, and Hanji)  
> Eren is a total social justice warrior

Christa: Ymir

  
Christa: Ymir get your booty over here

  
Christa: I have pizza

  
Ymir: Babe I’m at my dad’s

  
Ymir: I’ll see you tomorrow, remember?

  
Christa: [picture of a large pizza, no slices taken] THEN WHAT THE FRICK AM I GONNA DO WITH THIS?

  
Ymir: Give it to Bert and Reiner, they should be at home

  
Ymir: Or even Sasha

  
Ymir: She’d love you forever

  
Christa: ……..

  
Christa: No.

  
Christa: I’M GONNA EAT IT.

  
Ymir: Christa

  
Ymir: Christa no

  
Ymir: You can’t eat a whole pizza

  
Christa: FUCKING WATCH ME.

  
Christa: [the pizza again, with three slices missing]

  
Ymir: How are you doing that

  
Christa: Does it count if I don’t eat the crusts

  
Christa: Crusts are gross

  
Ymir: Eat them with ranch

  
Ymir: NO DON’T

  
Ymir: I’m not encouraging this

  
Christa: [five slices are gone from the pizza]

* * *

 

 Ymir: Mikasa, are you guys at home?

 

Mikasa: No

  
Mikasa: Eren insisted on going to a protest downtown

  
Ymir: Ugh

* * *

 

  
Christa: [half the pizza is left]

  
Ymir: c’mon I believe you

  
Christa: I can do it

  
Christa: YOU CAN’T STOP ME NOW

* * *

 

Ymir: Reiner

  
Ymir: Reiner I need you to go check on Christa

  
Reiner: Not at home, Ymir

  
Ymir: God fucking dammit, someone needs to go make sure Christa’s not gonna eat pizza til she dies

  
Reiner: How many people have you asked?

  
Ymir: Everyone but Springles, because Sasha would just eat the pizza and leave

* * *

 

Sexy and I Know It plays, and Christa picks up the phone reluctantly.

“Ymir. I’m eating this fricking pizza.”

  
“Christa, come on. You’re gonna be sick!”

  
“Am not.”

  
“You don’t eat anything ever! Hanji worries about you sometimes!”

  
“Ymir.”

  
“What.”

  
“I am always hungry. Always. I eat at home because school food is icky and I’m too lazy to bring a cold lunch.”

  
“YOU ARE NOT.”

  
“Once again, am too.”

  
“I- Shit, my dad’s yelling at me. Please don’t eat the rest of that goddamn pizza, leave some leftovers for me, I love you, see you tomorrow.”

  
“No, and I love you too.”

* * *

 

  
Christa: [four slices of the pizza are left]

  
Ymir: You butt

  
Christa: oops there goes another one

  
Ymir: You really are eating that whole pizza aren’t you

  
Christa: yup

  
[Five minutes pass]

  
Christa: [the empty box, one crust in the corner]

  
Christa: BOOM

  
Christa: I JUST ATE A WHOLE PIZZA BY MYSELF

  
Christa: FUCK YES

  
Ymir: Congratulations

  
Ymir: I’m so proud of you

* * *

 

  
[The next morning]

  
Christa: Ymir

  
Christa: Ymir please come over

  
Christa: my tummy hurts

  
Ymir: I’ll be there in fifteen


End file.
